


Giving Up

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Original Work, Panic! at the Disco, Turn Off The Lights
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Demons, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based around the song 'Turn Off The Lights' by P!ATD, but it has pretty much nothing to do with anything. An unnamed character summons a demon. Morally ambiguous adventures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> As per the usual, I only own my characters. The song isn't mine (although a girl can dream X3)

Loneliness can do crazy things to people. I am a prime example. I got so tired of all of my loneliness that I made friends with a demon. And by 'friends,' I mean that I summoned her, and now she won't go away. She's waiting for my death, but at the same time, she's what keeps me alive.

No one will talk to me because of the things I did. I had such high hopes, but everything is ruined now. Nothing ever turns out right for me, but that's alright.

I've given up.

“Turn off the lights,” I told the demon one night. “Make this loneliness go away, I know you can. Turn on the charm and take away my pain.”

This heavy heart holds me down, but I'll be on cloud 9 for just tonight! I'll take every chance I've got.

(Like the man of course I'm not.)

All my time wasted with humans, God, how have I put up with it? The demon gives me sympathy, but I hide my true feelings. She's the only one who knows what I've done. It's a killer to my conscience, but I don't care.

I gave up, remember?

“Turn off the lights,” I told her again. It was becoming a regular occurrence at this point, but I didn't mind. “Take it away, take it all!”

My human heart holds me down, but soon none of this will matter. I'll take every chance I've got!

(Like the man I still am not)

My heavy heart with a demon in the dark. One more night, one more night. Shooting stars watch me fall apart, just one more time.

“Turn off the lights,” I purred. “Turn on the charm for me tonight!”

This heavy heart holds me down, but for just these nights I'll be on cloud 9.

I'm taking every chance I've got!

(Like the man I know I'm not!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
